Blood Relatives
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Lauhinians and Jocklin sisters find out that Zambanza wasn't the only one at the Grant Mansion to have Lauhinian blood in her system. Someone else does? The question is: who? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Jocu, Jest, Jovi, Jape, Blithe, Vivo, Amio, Zambanza, Cassie, Vamps, Ecstacio, Bliss, and Lauhin. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

**Blood Relatives**

Everyone was in shock as the brothers all appeared and they appeared concerned. They had sensed that stolen blood was once more in the mansion. But that wasn't the only problem. They were not visible anymore to some of the adults. Why? Because not every person can see a Lauhinian once they are past a certain age. Even some of the teenagers could no longer see the brothers.

"Jocu? Vivo? Jest?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Rachel, someone here has stolen blood. Zambanza wasn't the only one," Jocu said softly. Rachel's eyes widened, panicking because Zambanza almost died before.

"W-Who is it?!" She panicked.

"I'm not sure. But we sense whoever it was, was around here before," Jocu said. "Do we have your permission to search?"

"Of course!" She said, now pointing to all the rooms. Jocu nodded and then nodded to his brothers.

"Search everywhere, guys," he said seriously; everyone nodded and then followed him around the mansion, looking at every person. But the brothers were also sad; some of the people did not see them because they were too old now.

"Guys…is there something else wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel. I am afraid that not all of us will be visible to everyone in the mansion. Remember, you and your sister are an exception to the rules," Jocu said. Rachel sadly nodded, remembering what the Lauhinian said before.

"Guys, everything will work out. You'll see," Rachel added, trying to remain positive. Jocu gave her a small smile and then turned to keep searching. The brothers carefully searched, but it was strange…the scent was there, but the person appeared to have not been at the mansion at that time.

"Who is it?" Vivo asked.

"Not sure. The scent is there, but it's faint," Jocu said.

"Cassie?! You don't think it's her too, do you?!" Four Arms gasped.

"I am not sure, Fours. For you see…unless we know which person, we can only tell then. We have to determine if it's a young adult, teen, or child," Jocu said. "And it is very, very rare for a child to make it to adulthood if the blood has been in their system this long. But I suppose anything is possible."

Four Arms then noticed Vivo's expression. Vivo looked away sadly and the large alien walked over to him.

"Hey…are you alright?" Four Arms asked.

"Not really. If we don't catch the person in time, they could get really sick," Vivo said sadly.

"Vivo…don't be so sad. We will find whoever it is," Four Arms smiled, trying to be positive. Vivo only smiled sadly and turned away. Arching an eyebrow ridge, Four Arms picked up the second youngest Lauhinian and held him to his chest.

"HEY!" Vivo said in surprise.

"Now take it easy, ya yellow furball…everything is going to be okay," Four Arms smiled, now gently tickling his stomach and then glancing at the others. "Come to think of it…all of you could use cheering up!"

"I agree," Vamps smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"I think we should, as humans call it, lighten their load," Rook chuckled, now advancing. And with that, many of the aliens came bounding in ready to cheer up the brothers.

"I've got you!" Vamps chuckled, now jumping at Jocu!

"And I've got the youngest!" Ghostfreak smirked, now going for Amio!

"I've got muscles here," Humungousaur chuckled, now tackling Jest playfully to the floor.

"I'm taking down the quiet one," Rath smirked, now tickling Jovi and holding him to his furry chest.

"This place is going wild! I GAH!" Jape gasped, now feeling Rook pin him down too.

"Come now…loosen up, Jape," Rook smirked.

Meanwhile, Blithe was struggling to get loose as Frankenstrike gently grabbed his tail and pulled him back to him.

"Calm down there, Blithe; I mean you no harm," Frankenstrike chuckled, now tickling the Lauhinian on his stomach.

The brothers were soon all in deep laughs and chuckles as the aliens went to town on them to cheer them up. They knew that the brothers were beyond stressed so they wanted to cheer them up.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA CUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" Vivo laughed, but Four Arms wrapped his legs around the young one's and continued to tickle his stomach.

"I don't think so, kid…I want you to loosen up," Four Arms chuckled, now wiggling two hands in his abs too!

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAP!" Amio laughed as Ghostfreak tickled his ankles and feet.

"Absolutely not…not until you give me a real smile," Ghostfreak soothed, now tickling more.

"And that goes for you too," Humungousaur chuckled, now temporarily holding Jest in a wrestling move that kept him still.

"LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHO!" Jest laughed, his deep voice ringing through the room.

"THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IS CRAZY!" Jape laughed, now trying to break free of Rook.

"Oh, come now…you like this…admit it," Rook teased, now getting Jape on his neck and by his ears.

"They all love this!" Frankenstrike chuckled, now tickling Blithe.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI LOVE IT!" Blithe laughed, now squirming all over the place.

"You all are definitely weird to me, but I guess you're cool," Rath chuckled, now straddling Jovi's lower legs to keep him from getting away. Jovi, meanwhile, was laughing hard, trying to push the large alien tiger off!

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHAHTH!" Jovi laughed.

"VAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! YOU TROUBLEMAKER!" Jocu belted out, now bucking under the large Vladat.

"My, my…what ticklish ears, Jocu," Vamps teased, now using his speed to get Jocu all over his back and ears. It was crazy torture, but every brother adored and loved it!

The aliens and brothers were soon all in a heap as the brothers retaliated, but it was definitely clear that because of their sadness, the aliens won this round! But the brothers didn't mind; they needed the cheering up.

Rachel and Sasha then walked over to Jocu and nuzzled his face. "Are you alright now?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we're better now," Jocu smiled, now nuzzling her back. But then the brothers paused and looked at each other in concern. "But we still don't know who the person is and who's blood they have."

"We can't tell," Jovi answered. "But we do need to find them soon."

"Now don't be upset guys; how about you all stay here with us tonight?" Sasha offered, now walking over and hugging them gently.

"No, thank you, young one," Jest said, now gently moving her hair from her face. The brothers then looked at each other and nodded.

"Guys, wait!" Rachel said, now coming in! "We want you all to be okay!"

"Rachel, we will be alright. But until this mystery is solved, we must continue to search," Jape said, now seeing Zambanza walk in with Ben.

"Yeah. Whoever it is needs to be seen soon, or else they are not gonna make it," the clown girl said soberly.

"Maybe when everyone goes to sleep tonight, we will return and check the mansion," Blithe replied.

"Yes. We will do that tonight; until then, have a good night everyone," Jocu replied, now motioning for his brothers to follow him.

But as they disappeared, Rachel and the others looked at each other solemnly. Someone at the mansion had stolen blood in them. The question was whose blood and which person was it?

* * *

Meanwhile from the realm, Ecstacio, Bliss, and Lauhin watched intently.

"We need to find which young one," Bliss said. "Ecstacio…we could use your help."

Ecstacio looked at them both and then let out a sigh. As solemn as he was, he did not want anyone to die. He then slowly nodded.

"Very well. Once everyone returns to the mansion, we will see whose blood was stolen and which individual it is," Ecstacio said, now eyeing the portal seriously.

This venture was far from over.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Oh my! Someone does have stolen blood! The question is who and then…which Lauhinian? **

**To guestsurprise: Oh, my goodness! It could be any one of the kids or possibly one of the adults. I hope they can find them soon. Looks like the Grant Mansion and the Lauhinians are more connected than they realized and with that being the case, I have no doubt Rachel will do everything in her power to keep all of her family together, all the aliens, monsters, tickle monsters, and all of their friends too. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
